


［31］极蓝（小车）

by eleanor1007



Category: Lay兴
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor1007/pseuds/eleanor1007
Summary: 只是一个小车车。





	［31］极蓝（小车）

🌸

🌸

🌸

两人直接滚上了床，张艺兴揉着身下人柔软的腰，揉着揉着就探进裤头。lay的衣服被撕开，白皙的胸口暴露在空气里，粉色格外迷人，精瘦的腰在张艺兴的手里边的被揉到变形。

“啊……”

张艺兴一下捏痛了lay，听到了一个令人愉快的音节，下手越发重起来。

手指伸进了湿润的处所，开始搅弄着敏感的嫩肉。

“啊……嗯……”

张艺兴痴迷地看着身下微微扭动被情潮折磨得理智崩塌的人，不停去撩拨他身体的敏感部位。

“lay，求我。”

“求求你……求求你……艺兴......嗯……我好喜欢......我好想你......”

张艺兴手上不停，揉着lay的臀肉和身前的东西，看着它充血然后抚摸上去，眼神充满玩味。

“你上次可没有这么享受。”

张艺兴的话提醒着lay，让他回忆起了之前在甲板上和还是人鱼形态的张艺兴交合的场景，lay想到这里，身后猛地夹紧。

“啧。”

张艺兴将手收回来，立马给了一巴掌，臀肉抖了都，红手印立马出现在了lay的白嫩的皮肤上。

“啊......不要打我......求求你...... ”

此时，lay的脸红得透彻，一路将脖子也染成了粉色，嘴唇像是已经熟透的圣女果，熟到发软发烂，一咬就碎还能溢出一嘴的清香酸甜。更要命的是这张小嘴正在喘气，呼吸间仿佛在邀请张艺兴快点将他吃下去。

张艺兴搅动的手指抽了出来，看着lay瞬间委屈起来的表情，温柔地亲亲他的眼睛嘴巴，再猛得咬上lay喉咙管，挺腰将一个更加凶狠的东西送进了lay的身体里。身体突然被巨大的满足感和充实感填满，欲望在这个瞬间达到高峰，lay身体一个激灵，开始大口呼吸，像是缺氧的鱼，眼角落下一行清泪。

张艺兴抱着lay躺吓，一下将他死死压在自己身上，听着他压抑不住的喘息，嘴角的弧度越来越大。张艺兴将人托起来，又压下去，反反复复，终于，上面的人忍不住哭出了声。

“疼......呜呜......”

“对的，就是要疼，不疼的话你不长记性，你一切行为，所有反应，都只能是因为我。”张艺兴凑在lay的耳边，咬住他的耳廓，在耳骨眼用力啃咬。

lay只觉得浑身都疼，身体已经失去了控制，身后被填满撕裂，前端被这个坏心眼的人鱼揉捏到高潮又紧紧按住不让疏解，脖子、胸口、肩膀上都被啃咬出了鲜红的印记，火辣辣的疼，却又有着灭顶的快感。

张艺兴搂着lay翻身将他抵在床上，退出来后从背后抱住他再次埋进去，发觉怀里的人想要逃跑，大手一挥抓住他身下的家伙顺便托住他的小腹用力一抬，强迫他将屁股高高抬起，又压低他的腰，将他的身体折成一个惊人的弧度。

不停变换着姿势，不断折磨着，lay快晕过去了，满脸泪水，无论怎么求饶张艺兴都不听，只是近乎痴迷地蹂躏他的身体，将他搞得一塌糊涂。

lay在最后和张艺兴一起疏解，然后陷入了沉睡，在意识消失之前，他恍惚间听见了声熟悉的“honey，晚安，早安。”

张艺兴放下昏睡的人起身穿好衣服，打开窗帘正好看见太阳升起。


End file.
